Rea Farron
by Golden-Amber-Rain
Summary: Lightning and Serah's sister has been thrown into the same event that will alter all of their lives. What exactly is her focus? Why does she have two l'cie brands?
1. Chapter 1

_ Ones fate can change ever so slightly._

_ But that change can destroy your dreams and take away everything you have. _

_ In one fell swoop._

Cocoon. A world where the godlike beings of fal'Cie help control our everyday lives. It makes things simple, no worries. But when the simplicity of life changes, it can cause chaos, and that chaos can destroy thousands of innocent lives. This was the Purge.

My second oldest sister, Serah Farron. She's a Pulse l'cie, a cursed being where you're given a focus, a task you must complete. If you don't complete the task, you turn into a cieth, a monster that must wallow in it's sorrows for eternity. If you complete it, you turn into crystal and gain eternal life.

We have an older sister, Lightning. Ever since our parents died she became the rock of the family, the one who made sure we didn't get sent off to an orphanage or do bad in school. She joined the military at 16, there she quickly rose up in ranks and we were able to live comfortable lives as three sisters with no parents. Lightnings name wasn't always Lightning, when I asked her why she changed it she never answered me. My guess is she didn't want to be the person who had to rely on someone. So she changed her name and distanced herself from Serah and I.

Serah just doesn't have it in her yet to tell Lightning that she's become a l'cie. I can only imagine what her reaction would be.

Tonight is the night of the Bodhum Fireworks, many tourists come and wish on them. Hoping that one of their wishes will come true.

Generally I'm a bit more realistic when it comes to "stories", but tonight I feel like I need something to give me hope that everything's alright, that my sister will be alright... that I will.

" Rea!" A voice called out. I sighed, of course _he'd _be the one to interrupt my thoughts. A tall man in a white trench coat, cargo pants and a beanie runs up.

" Yes Snow?" I asked with a smile, that probably looked like a grimace.

" I'm going to ask her tonight!" I blinked, that threw me off, I didn't know Snow was going to propose to Serah so soon.

" Well go get her," I said rolling my eyes, " why are you telling me?" He nodded and ran off. When Serah first brought Snow Villiers home both Lightning and myself thought she was absolutely insane. Eventually, he started to grow on me, Lightning... not so much. I continued my walk through all of the people on the beach watching the fireworks, oohing and awing as they sat on their beach towels. The fireworks were different every year and so beautiful that I never wanted to miss them, thankfully it's easy because I live here. I stood behind a ledge and stared over the ocean to gaze at the fireworks. Watching the colors change from purples to pinks and to oranges.

A bright light shone from my chest, just where my l'cie mark was. It was as if it could feel my slump and decided to make it worse.

Yes, I'm a l'cie. I never told Serah this even though she's one too. But i'm different than my sister, she's a Pulse l'cie, i'm a Cocoon l'cie, our marks are different. Pulse is the large planet under Cocoon, no one wants to go there because it's filled with monsters, but that's where they're sending anyone believed to be infected with the powers of the Pulse fal'Cie Anima that was found not to long ago, the one that branded my sister. Serah wandered into the fal'Cie and got branded. I'm still at a loss at how I got branded. I just... woke up with it one day. But my dream, the one clue you get towards your focus, it was me, with this giant monster behind me and when I opened my eyes they had shone light. It scared me, and I still have no Idea what it meant. I don't want this, I never did. I don't want to be a l'cie.

I don't know how much time I have left.

I don't know how much time Serah has left.

Choking back tears, a stray one fell on my hands that clenched the ledge I stood behind.

" Please, please save me and my sister, please," I begged whatever received this wishes people gave to the fireworks. I just hope it comes true.

" Rea, let's go home," Lightnings voice sounded behind me. She was in uniform, red cape, skirt, short sleeve jacket with and her sign as a Sergeant. Her and serah both have curly pink hair that goes over their shoulders, I have curly brown hair with pink highlights that I put in a ponytail. We all have the same blue eyes.

" Sure," I said, trying to smile. I was about to walk past her, but she put her hand on my shoulder.

" Are you ok?" she asked, sounding concerned.

" Just letting a bunch of stuff get to me, no worries," I lied. She should worry, she should wonder what's wrong with Serah and I. I should tell her what's wrong, why I succumbed to tears. She should be able to tell that i'm lying.

But I don't.

And she doesn't.


	2. Birthday

**Hey! Thanks for the reviews! I'm really happy that people like this story!**

** Anyways, as you can see i'm doing a bit of a prologue, but the next chapter will start the games story (even though the prologue kind of does too).**

**Enjoy!**

I plopped down on the sand and glared out over the sea in the afternoon sun. My house was right on the beach, so it's easy to get to the water.

I love the ocean, just staring into its rippling blue waves. The sunset is my favorite time to be by the ocean, but the calming crash of the waves leaves me room to think anytime of the day.

How could Lightning just blow Serah off like that? Why can't she see Snow's a good guy? Regardless of how headstrong he is, he'll protect her. He swore he'd help her get through the l'Cie problem.

I thought back to what was supposed to be a fun afternoon and it turned into a nightmare.

_" You become a l'Cie and now you're going to marry this idiot? And you think i'm going to buy that? " Lightning scoffed, getting up from her seated position at the table which was filled with all of her favorite foods and the present Serah and I got her, she had a frown on her face. She walked towards the large window in our kitchen and stared out of it. I sat on the counter next to the sink trying praying that lightning won't get too mad and not regret that she took the day off. " Full points for originality, but don't forget, if you really are a l'Cie, then it's my job to deal with you." I gaped, how could she?_

_ " Sis, I-"_

_ " This is ridiculous, worst birthday ever." Serah's lip quivered, her eyes wide. she choked up then started crying, running out of the house._

_ " Serah-"_

_ " Wait! Serah-" both Snow and I said at the same time._

_ " Why won't you believe her?" Snow asked angrily both fists clenched._

_ " You kidding me? She get's made a l'Cie and you pop the question?" Lightning almost growled back. _

_ " Stop it!" He yelled, slamming both hands on the table._

_ " No, you stop it!" Lightning yelled back copying the motion. " Get out of my house."_

_ " Both of you stop it!" I yelled, hopping off my perch walking up to Lightning._

_ " You're shutting her out! She's your sister!" Lightning seemed to backtrack for a moment, before crossing her arms and angrily staring away from him. I was confused as to who to console, Light or Snow._

_ " Fine, i'll do it. I'll protect her!" he vowed before running out of the house, giving neither of us a glance. I put a hand on Lightnings arm._

_ " Don't tell me you believe them," she sighed, turning to look at me._

_ " I do, Light you should've seen her face. She was so scared and you're threatening to kill her!"_

_ " It's obvious she's not! You both know I don't like Snow. I don't know how she thought this was going to help his case."_

_ " How could you say that?" I cried, backing away from her. " What if it was me? Would you not believe me? Would you kill me too?" _

_ " But you're not," she said avoiding the questions, turning away from me. My eyes started to water as I hurriedly walked outside._

I'm fifteen years old, I should be worrying about school, boys, jobs. Not that my sisters are fighting, not that Lightning could potentially kill me. I buried my face into my knees.

" Hey, you look familiar," a cutesy girl voice commented. I lifted my face and turned look at the girl confused. Then her outfit made me more confused. She had animal tails on her yellow skirt, furry boots, she also wore a lot of beaded jewelry, and a pink tank top that showed her midriff. She had pink hair like my sisters except it was darker and in pigtails. She looked foreign.

" Huh?"

" Oh sorry, you just look like someone I met a few days ago."

" Was her name Serah?"

" Yes!"

" That's my sister," I said with a slight smile.

" You know, she was kind of sad, like yourself," she said coming to sit next to me.

" Hmm, well I guess you could say trouble in family paradise. I couldn't handle it so I... ran away."

" I know the feeling," She muttered, I could hear the double meaning behind her words, but I didn't want to pry.

" I know i'm not supposed to run away from problems, my sister Lightning, she always faces them head on and I envy her for that. Her and Serah were both tough when our parents died, working to keep us going, but I just avoided everyone, this beach almost became my home."

" Face it later," the girl said, smiling slightly and standing up wiping sand off herself.

" Excuse me?" I asked perplexed, it seemed kind of blunt.

" Well, that's what your sister told me, she said if it's to much to deal with, face it later."

" That seems like something she'd say," I chuckled half heartedly, behind that sweet exterior lies a strong woman, Serah always seemed to put her problems behind her. Except maybe... this new problem.

" It's harder than it looks..." she said frowning.

" Tell me about it, I wish I could, but my problem is something I need to fix right now."

" And I need to find someone so I can apologize to her." We both were silent for a few moments, then I opened my mouth to ask what her name was, but a loud voice interrupted me.

" Hey! You two! Hands up!" The PSICOM soldier yelled.

" Uh- oh," I said standing up from the sand slowly and putting my hands up.

" Who's that?" The girl asked putting her hands up.

" You don't know who PSICOM is?" I asked shocked, the solider shoved his gun in my neck roughly, I swallowed.

" Shut up! Now come with us, quietly," the soldier said moving the gun.

" What's happening to us- hey! it's just one question yeesh!" The gun was once again shoved in my direction.

" Your going to Pulse."


	3. Serah is where?

**Hellur readers,**

** Yea, Yea another update the next day. Sorry that will start to be changing soon, but i'll try my hardest (cuz i've got lots planned for 13-2 :) ). **

** So... Hope.**

** Yes, i'm going to change up his character a bit. Why? I think he's a great character but his outfit looks like a cowboy who got slapped with orange and ugly, so that's going to change a bit (Manpris Square Enix? Really? Thought we learned our lesson with Sora). He's a little to whiny for my taste too. Don't worry, he's still going to hate snow with a burning firey passion, but he's not going to be all like wahh wahh it's all YOUR fault. He's going to be a little more subtle. Some traits will still be there, like depression. I mean duh! You know what happens! (I'm rambling sorry XD).**

**- you're going to make me cry, gosh you. Thanks for the reviews:)**

**Ominous- Advent- Here's a belated thank you for the review :) I lurve ff7 (and compilation) and ff8 there my favs too!**

**Enjoy! Reviews appreciated!**

" _On behalf of Cocoons citizens I would like to thank our brave Pulse pioneers and express our best wishes for a successful relocation. Your noble and selfless sacrifice ensures the continued safety and peace of our society. Were it not for this remarkable gesture every resident of Cocoon, your family, your friends, your neighbors, would be exposed to the dangers of the world below. By choosing to leave Cocoon and participating in this migration..."_

" Ugh," I groaned, shaking my head, and sitting up. Migration huh? What bull-

" Hey! You're awake!" A familiar cheerful voice chimed. The last thing I remembered was sitting next to her on the train before it got knocked off the rails.

" Hey, uh..." I realized I never caught her name, considering there were soldiers with guns telling us to shut up, even on the train, I never really got the chance.

" Vanille," she said smiling.

" I'm Rea. Any idea where we are?" I asked looking around. It was absolute chaos. Walls were collapsing, airships were shooting, roads and tracks were blowing up and I could hear the sounds of gunshots.

" I'm as lost as you," she said frowning, " all I know is that we're not on Pulse." I looked around again, realizing we were out in the open and there were many people gathered around us.

" Are you two alright?" An older woman asked, she had her cloak off unlike Vanille and I, she was rather petite, had silver hair and a kind smile. Vanille and I exchanged a glance.

" Yea, I think so," I said.

" There are these people who said they were going to help us," she explained my unanswered, and actually unvoiced question as to why we were out in the open.

" Did I conveniently land here or was I dragged here?" I asked, curious as to what happened while I was unconscious.

" My son, Hope, he carried you," she gestured to the cloaked person next to her, he gave a small wave.

" Er, thanks," I said smiling.

" No problem," he said, he sounded around my age. Soon after, four extremely familiar people showed up, I gaped.

" You all ok?" Snow asked, looking around at all of us. Maqui, a blond kid a year or two older than me wearing a snowboarding outfit, picked the moment to drop all of the guns he was carrying in front of him.

I feel so safe.

" Hey, careful with those," Snow warned, Maqui laughed embarrassedly.

" Don't worry, no ones moving to Pulse today," Snow said, wait Snow's here... but where's Serah?

" We'll clear you a path out of here, so be ready to-"

" Wait! Let me fight with you!"

" You can't expect us to just sit here?" Two men said at the same time, grunts of agreement followed. Snow had a small conversation with Gadot, a large dark man with orange hair. I spotted Lebreau too, a woman around Lights age, who I actually like and talk to, she had black hair and wore an outfit that was just made for living on the beach.

" Please let us help!" One of the men stressed. Gasps of shock were heard when something blew up in the distance. Snow seemed to sigh.

" Okay then. Volunteers front and center." I held back as one by one, men and some women went to retrieve the guns Maqui dropped to the floor. The woman who's son had helped me stood up.

" Mom!" Hope exclaimed in dismay, she gave him a slight smile.

" Don't worry." She walked to a gun and picked it up. Snow looked her over.

" Are you sure?" he asked skeptically.

" Yea, moms are tough."

" Right," He said seeming to reassure himself.

" Last one boss," Gadot said, holding up one last gun, Snow took it and walked over to our group.

" All right last one," he said holding it out, " somebody take it." Hope looked away from it and I got on my knees and put my hand on it.

" I want to find my sister," I said cooly, " where'd you leave her." Snows eyes widened and he skidded back a few feet in shock.

" Rea?" He asked, as though not wanting to believe it. I stood up and took the cloak off revealing my white tank top that was under a brown vest, I also had tan shorts on and white and tan high tops.

" Where. Is. She?" I hissed, snatching the gun from his hand.

" Rea, i'm so sorry, _it _took her," he said, not wanting to say fal'Cie in front of all these scared people.

" Wow, you absolutely failed at protecting her. Good job," I said scathingly, not caring that people were watching. I got my temper from my oldest sister.

" Stay here and if anyone comes, shoot."

" No! I'm coming with you, I want to make sure you fix the mistake you've made."

" Stay here," he said again before walking off. A hand went on my shoulder, it was Vanille.

" I'm sure he'll find her."

" I have no doubt, i'm worrying about when he does." I take a deep breath. " Well," I sighed turning to face Vanille, " I'm a fifteen year old with a gun, what do I do?"

" Well, from my nineteen years of...sort of experience, I suggest telling everyone to get to cover."

" Right, hey everyone!" I put the gun on my shoulder, " let's go find some cover and work our way from there!"

Vanille, Hope and Myself were running to cover when a large explosion shook the floor we were standing on, the bridge across from us started to collapse, I then realized that it had all our comrades on it.

" Mom! No!" Hope yelled, I saw it then. Snow was holding on to a seemingly unconscious woman, the same woman who helped me earlier, and then... she slipped from his grasp and fell. Vanille gasped and covered her mouth, I just stared in shock. That's when I saw Snow drop too, I gasped as he fell too. I looked over at Hope who was staring blankly towards the space where his mom once was. Vanille had a hand on his shoulder, then his arm and tried to get him to move. I looked around as another explosion blew way too close.

" Come on!" Vanille exclaimed getting stopped short, when he wouldn't budge. She slapped him. " We have to move!" He snapped out of it.

" All...right," Then we all ran away from the scene.

Everything was getting all too real, death, destruction. I wanted to think that this was all a horrible dream, that I would wake up at home and Serah would be with me, gushing about Snow. Lightning there shaking her head in annoyance...

Speaking of Lightning, was she out there? Trying to find Serah and I? Or was she sitting there thinking we got what we- no. No I shouldn't put her down like that. Of course she's looking for us.

The three of us regrouped with some more refugees, I looked out to see air ships bringing out the fal'Cie.

Serah...

" Your sister's in there, isn't she?" Vanille asked.

" Yea, she is," I muttered still looking at the ship. Hope, who was sitting down at the time, took off his cloak and set it down. He was wearing a black shirt with an orange jacket and green pants, he also had gloves and tan shoes. He was rather thin, only a subtle bit of built. He stood up, he was the same height as vanille, which was taller than me. He also had a bit of a baby face.

Vanille then took off her cloak and straightened out her hair, then turned to grin at us. I smiled back, Hope...looked depressed. Vanille picked up a gun and shoved it into his hands.

Personally, I didn't see how that would make him feel better. She continued on to hug him.

" It's too much isn't it?" she asked patting his head, then pulling away, " face it later." She said that rather cheerfully for someone who was telling another person to get over the death of their mother, then again... she was always so damned cheerful. What on Cocoon does that girl drink?

" Ciao!" she exclaimed, grabbing my wrist and pulling me along.

" Wha-?" I was startled by this sudden movement, I didn't realize we were going to leave him!

" Hey wait!" Or maybe it was Vanille's idea to get him moving...smart.

Vanille and I soon learned that Hope wanted to confront Snow on his part in his mothers death. Personally, I didn't think that Snow was _entirely _at fault, but I could see what made Hope think so.

Hope was staring at Snow as he climbed on an air bike and talked to the rest of his little group called NORA.

" Don't you have something to tell him?" I asked, hinting at him to step forward. He seemed to back track a bit.

" I... I don't..."

" We'll go with you!" Vanille chimed in, I nodded.

" Yea! Snow needs to get a piece of my mind too," I added crossing my arms across my chest. He still wasn't budging, I rolled my eyes.

" Move!" I said shoving him. he skidded to a halt, and didn't move anymore forward. I gave an exasperated sigh.

" Hey!" Vanille called out, Snow however, picked the perfect time to turn on the extremely loud engine. We all covered our ears from the noise. By the time the noise was gone, Snow had left. Vanille stomped her foot. We lingered there as NORA went back to their business (me hiding behind them both, so they didn't come talk to me)before we went to the remaining cycle. Vanille looked at it tapping her chin.

" You ok?" she asked Hope, who remained ever silent and depressed.

" Fine," He replied shortly.

" We'll go talk to him, say, can you fly this?" she asked, pointing to the air bike.

" I've taken some lessons." _Some _lessons? Uh, Vanille...

" Fantastic, in you get," she shoved him into the drivers seat, " you too, Rea." She shoved me in behind him, then climbing behind me. " That way!" she exclaimed, pointing towards the fal'Cie. He didn't move. Again.

" Come on we don't have all day!" I just wanted to get this horror ride over with!

" That's a fal'Cie, it can turn us into l'Cie," Hope stuttered slightly as he said this, it was a legit fear. No one wants to be a l'cie...I would know.

" Thanks for the history lesson, now do you want to talk to Snow or not?"

" Yes..."

" Then snap out of your funk and get driving!" Woah, I swear I was channeling Lightning there for a second.

" Hey! What do ya think you're doin'?" Gadot yelled running over, Hope hurriedly pressed some buttons making the thing come to life. We almost crashed after hitting a wire, but Hope regained control of the vehicle.

" Get- Rea? What the hell do you think you're doing?"

" Go, go, go!" I urged, Hope who then shot towards the fal'Cie.

I'm coming Serah!


	4. Anima

**Kill me. I'm sorry for not updating, i've been super busy. What with school and injuries.**

**Anywho, here is the new chappy. **

"Gah!" I yelled before hitting the ground, my fellow companions also hitting the ground hard. " Well, we made it!" I said hopping up, one step closer to my sister!

" You aren't affected by the fact were in a fal'Cie. At all." Hope commented skeptically.

" Of course I am, but i'm not Mr. Mopey Pants," I snapped.

" You're aparrent friend dropped over five hundred feet and your not fazed by that at all?"

"Of course I am, but i don't go around saying "woe is me" all of the time," I replied bitterly. When i'm scared or worried, the snark comes out.

" Oh" he muttered, I rolled my eyes.

"Where's Vanille?" I asked looking around to find her by a pillar, she took out this antler, fish hook thing. " Um..." She then pulled out a gun and tossed it to me. It looked like a typical rifle, but it also looked like it could come apart, so I tugged and it turned out to be two pistols.

" I'm going to assume we're going to need these so... there ya go!" she said hopping down from the ledge the pillar was on.

" Uh, thanks. I guess?"

" You're welcome."

" What about-" Hope pulled out a boomerang.

" How did you-? You know what never mind," I said shaking my head, no time for questions.

" Shall we start searching?" Vanille asked, starting to walk away. Hope and I looked at each other, I shrugged and we started following her.

Following many battles, I started thinking they would go a lot faster if I had those famed magical l'Cie powers. I started to wonder why I didn't, but then we heard a voice.

"Serah? Can you hear me? Where are you?" Snow's voice yelled through the hall.

" Way to be discreet," I muttered. We all looked around, but we couldn't see him.

" Huh, let's keep walking!" Vanille chirped, so we did.

Many small, but tiring battles later Snow's voice echoed once again like a loudspeaker.

" Hang on baby! You're hero's on the way!" Serah... where are you? I thought to myself, just then my brand burned me and I got a vision of Serah's location.

" Are you ok?" Vanille asked, I didn't give her an answer.

" Rea!" She yelled, " Where are you going?" I didn't answer her not when Serah's location was burning (literally) in my mind. I ran through the monsters, down elevators until finally, I found her.

" Serah!" I yelled, sprinting to her.

" Rea," she said tiredly, holding her hand out. As soon as I grabbed it, she began to turn into crystal.

" Serah! No!" I gasped holding tightly to her arm.

" Rea... Lightning...Snow... Save Cocoon." With that final sentence her crystallization was complete.

" Serah?" I asked, " No, no, what did I just do? Serah!" I burst into tears, I turned her into crystal. I don't know how, but I did. No. She was there! She said my name, but then I touched her and she crystalized. Did I complete her focus somehow? Serah... she's gone. I fell to my knees still holding her hand.

" Rea?" I heard Lightnings voice call out, she rushed to me and put her hands on my shoulders to pull me from the ground.

" S-she's gone," I sobbed, " I-I found her, sh-she said my name, and I g-grabbed her hand and she s-started to turn into crystal. It's all my fault!" Lightning grabbed my arms and helped me up to pull me into one of her rare hugs.

" It's not your fault," she said quietly, I sobbed into her shoulder. I wouldn't catch until later that she thought it was hers.

" Serah!" Snow's voice called out again, but this time he was here. Along with Vanille and Hope. Vanille gasped and put her hands over her mouth when she saw serah's crystal.

" Rea! What happened?" he asked, Lightning pushed me behind her and glared at him.

" Serah said to save C-Cocoon, all three of us," I said quietly, moving from behind Lightning.

" When l'Cie fulfill their focus, they turn to crystal and gain eternal life, at least that's what the legends say," a dark skinned man with an afro said, he must've come with Lightning. Snow held up a blue tear shaped crystal to Serah, I didn't have the damnedest idea where he got that... but it made sense that he had it.

" Sweet dreams," he said quietly.

" Sweet dreams?" Lightning yelled, stepping forward and shoving him " she's not sleeping! Open your eyes and face reality! Serah- she's..." Lightning looked pained as she looked at Serah.

" Didn't you hear? l'Cie who turn to crystal gain eternal life! She's not dead!" Snow exclaimed looking at all of us, but no one had the heart to deny or accept his claim. " Serah's my bride-to-be. I promised to be hers forever! I don't care how many years I have to wait-" He didn't get to finish when lighting slugged him across the face.

" It's over! Open your eyes and face reality!" I turned to face my crystalized sister once again.

Serah, gone just like that. Yesterday she was laughing with me, we were joking around. But now she's gone.

The walls, the floor, everything started shaking. Lightning unconsciously moved closer to me.

" What's happening?" Hope asked alarmed looking around at the now crumbling Fal'Cie.

"Must be a sanctum strike. Bring down the Vestige and the fal'Cie right with it," Afro mans said, looking around alarmed.

" Aren't they taking it back to pulse? That's what the purge was right?" vanille asked anxiously.

" Vanille, I think you missing the meaning of the word _purge._ They don't care if we die, just as long as we don't "infect Cocoon"," I said with a frown.

" She's right," Afro man said nodding.

" Sorry, but who are you?" I really needed to get this guys name.

" My names Sazh."

" Rea."

" Hate to break this up, but unless you want to get crushed..." Hope put in glancing around.

" Right," I agreed, moving towards the door that everyone else was edging towards.

It was a hop, skip and a few battles to a really intimidating looking door. Seriously, that thing looked imposing. It was giant and had a huge l'Cie mark on it. It looked like Serah's. It made me scared to find out what was inside.

" Trench Coat. Where you going?" Sazh asked as Snow started to make for the door.

" Date with the fal'Cie. Got some things to talk about," he replied.

" What? You're going to ask it to help her? Are you out of your mind kid?" He sputtered incredulously. I had to agree, it seemed pretty far fetched, but desperate times call for desperate measures...

" I'm with him," I said going to stand next to him, until Lightning moved past me and walked up to the door.

" Light?" I asked, she didn't respond.

**It's about to get craaaaazzzzyyyyyy. The reason I stopped here is because I want the fight and the waking up scene to mush together.**

**I'll update sooner! I promise!**


	5. Eidolon

**I'm sorry about the lateness, life is pretty crazy you know. I'm sure we can all relate. I would like to thank **ChibiFinalFantasy** for giving me motive to start writing again, after contacting me and telling me to update because it was a good story. I would like to thank all the reviewers too, you guys rock! So here is "Eidolon" ohhh the suspennnsssee. :)**

**FF13**

The Fal'Cie, Anima was large and intimidating and certainly makes you want to run far in the opposite direction.

" Um, wow..." I muttered walking towards the thing in a daze.

"You got what you wanted!" I nearly jumped a foot when Snow shouted. " Serah fulfilled her focus, so turn her back!" He was quiet for a moment before getting on his knees, " I'll be your l'cie!"

"Snow..." I started before Lightning interrupted me.

" You go on begging, like this thing gives a damn what we want!" With a grunt lightning hit the Fal'cie with her blade but got knocked back a few feet from the force of it. I moved forward to help her, but she recovered quickly.

" It's this things fault the purge started, and it's people who are dying! Serah told us to save Cocoon! Which means this thing needs to die!" Truer words had never been spoken... I just didn't like what came afterward. As Lightning finished her sentence the whole room lit up and the Fal'cie seemed to come to life.

_Well, the likely hood of me dying today was high anyways._

Lightning moved towards Anima blade out while Snow got... his fists out I guess. So I did the logical thing and took both my guns out and prepared myself to die like a badass.

Sazh, Vanille and Hope were blown backwards, and the battle commenced.

**FF13**

We won. But I felt myself loose conciseness, when I woke up Anima seemed a lot bigger than it was and we were floating in some dark place. Blue lights came and wrapped around our bodies. I then felt a stinging sensation in my upper left arm before loosing consciousness once again.

**FF13**

_Ragnarok. Come Day of Wrath, O Pulse l'Cie. Embrace thy fate, thine home to burn. That fallen souls might bear our plea. To hasten the Divine's return. O piteous wanderer, Ragnarok. Make of this day a brave epoch. Deliver the Divine, Ragnarok._

_ A large monster dove into the depths of lava before turning to crystal._

**FF13**

I sat up gasping. Looking around I found that I was surrounded by ice, but it wasn't cold at all, just...cool, like Serah's crystal. Thinking back to the dream which was very similar to the one i had when i turned into-

My eyes snapped to my shoulder to find that I had another brand. A pulse brand on my upper arm.

"_Two_?" I whispered, holding my arm. That's impossible, how can I have two? I thought it was one per person. Not only do I have two, but I have one from each warring planet. One Ragnarok, the other... I still didn't know. If there was ever a moment where I was going to snap, this would be it. I looked around to find myself completely alone.

" Lightning? Snow? Guys?" I yelled out. No one. I turned around to find Serah's crystal encased in even more crystal.

" Serah!" I yelled out stupidly as though expecting an answer, running over to her crystal. I stared at her for a few moments before I slid down a rock next to her and put my head on my knees, before leaning back and staring at the sky. " I wish you could help me Serah, I don't know what to do! I don't know where Lightning, Snow or everyone else is and frankly i'm scared to look. I think i'm just scared in general." I looked at her crystal and choked, "You were always there for me, when Lightning wasn't and I wish you were here, talking to me, telling me everything's going to be alright, when really it's not."

" Rea!" Lightning's voice called out, I shot up. Lightning ran towards me and grabbed my shoulders.

" Please tell me your not-"She stopped when she spotted the brand on my arm, her grip tightened, " No..." She let go and turned around crossing her arms.

" Light-" I muttered.

" You're alright though? You didn't get hurt from the fall?" She ordered turning to face me.

" The fall? Oh." I looked up to see the pulse Vestige above us, if my geography was correct that means were were in Lake Bresha. " No, i'm fine." Lightning then spotted Serah's crystal and stared at it.

" Serah..." She muttered. Rea felt horrible, it's all her fault that Serah became crystal, she could've told Lightning earlier and made her understand. She should just give-

" Ugh!" She groaned as the new l'cie mark on her skin started burning.

" Rea?" Lightning asked, backing away slightly. A glowing circle appeared around her as the largest monster she's ever seen jumped out of it. It looked like a giant blue lizard/snake...thing.

" W-what?" she stammered. The monster then jumped towards lightning in an attempt to attack her. " No!" Rea screamed as she stuck her hand out and a shield went and blocked Lightning. For a few seconds Rea stared at her hand shocked that she had just done magic. The monster then halted it's attack and came in front of her then...nuzzled her? What? Rea stood stalk still as a wave of relief and calm spread through her.

_It's not your fault._

Rea had just received her Eidolon and was prepared to do what it takes to complete her focus.

" Leviathan" she whispered touching her brand that glowed as the serpent returned to it.

**Poor Rea has it rough. **

**I gave Rea her eidolon now because she needed the confidence boost ( because hello? She has two brands...poor girl) and to make her realize even though serah's gone she can still protect her other sister (as much as lightning will allow her too at least) and because I have plans for it as well.**

**Enjoy!**


	6. Chapter 6

Dear any reader I have left...

Yes, the dreaded Authors Note has come. I know I hate seeing these on stories I follow and i'm sure you do too. Unfortunately, I have a serious case of writers block... like real bad. I have this problem where school has become quite a little too dull and all imagination has been sucked out of me.I still write but it's essays, my english teacher has me thinking about logical stuff, I have to write factual news worthy stuff for journalism. I love it, but it's absolutely draining.

So, I am discontinuing each story in case it hasn't been made clear by my absence... For my gaming stories... the likely hood of me returning to them is nil... I just don't have the drive for these stories anymore, as well as physically making myself play the games (FFXIII-2... a killer). I'm not saying it's a never, but it's highly unlikely.

As for the vamp diaries, High possibility. I'm actually thinking of a new one, but I wont post until I have three chapters of it written, edited and ready to go.

I'm soooooooo sorry :(

Khtronfan.


End file.
